The present invention relates to improvements in a spinning reel for fishing in which a fishing line is wound onto a spool by a rotor rotatable in linking with rotation of a handle.
As disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 6-42461, there is provided a spinning reel for fishing which is constructed in such a manner that a rotational cylindrical shaft, which has a pinion meshed with a drive gear on a handle shaft for rotating a rotor, is supported by two front and rear rolling bearings arranged in the front portion of a reel body.
However, the above spinning reel for fishing suffers from the following problem. Inner races of the front and the rear rolling bearings are fitted on an outer circumference of the rotational cylindrical shaft with a collar interposed there between, and the inner races of the front and the rear rolling bearing are fixed to the rotational cylindrical shaft with a nut together with a cylindrical portion of the rotor. Outer races of the front and the rear rolling bearings are fitted on and fixed to an inner circumference of the rotor support section. Therefore, due to dimensional variations in the length of the collar in the axial direction, a phase difference is caused between the inner race and the outer race of the rolling bearing in the axial direction. Accordingly, the resistance given to the balls by the inner and the outer race are increased. As a result, the bearing is subject to the increased resistance, and it is impossible to rotate the rotor smoothly. Accordingly, the fishing line can not be wound smoothly.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 64-38964 discloses a spinning reel for fishing having a reverse rotation preventing device which includes a rolling type one-way clutch arranged between the cylindrical drive shaft rotated in linking with the handle and the front portion of the reel body.
However, in the above reverse rotation preventing device, the rolling type one-way clutch is arranged between the bearing in the front portion of the reel body and the tooth portion of the cylindrical drive shaft. Accordingly, an irregular twisting force, which is peculiar to a spinning reel for fishing, acts on the cylindrical drive shaft via the rotor in the case of winding or reversing during fishing, so that the one-way clutch conducting a wedge action with a small clearance is subject to the irregular twisting force. Accordingly, durability of the device is deteriorated, and it is impossible to maintain a reverse rotation preventing function in a positive stable manner. Further, it is difficult to enhance the attaching accuracy when the one-way clutch is attached to the cylindrical drive shaft and the reel body.
The base end portion of the cylindrical drive shaft is supported by the bearing arranged integrally with the reel body, and the rolling type one-way clutch is arranged in the axial direction in the bearing in the front portion of the reel body on the front side of the tooth portion of the cylindrical drive shaft meshed with the drive gear. Therefore, the overall length of the reel body is increased in the longitudinal direction, and the size of the device becomes larger. Therefore, it is impossible to make the entire reel compact while the highly accurate reverse rotation preventing function is maintained by the one-way clutch.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-94969 discloses a double-handle type spinning reel. In order to prevent the bail from returning erroneously by the handle, handle knobs are attached to the pair of arms of the handle.
When the pair of arms are arranged, an unbalanced weight of the handle is improved, so that an unnecessary rotation of the handle can be prevented during casting operation. However, the entire handle weight is increased due to the additional handle knob and the moment of inertia of the handle becomes high. Accordingly, when the fishing line is wound by the handle, an overrun tends to occur, which results in that the fishing line is wound excessively, that is, the fishing line winding property is deteriorated. When the weight of the handle is increased as described above, the weight of the entire reel is increased. Therefore, the weight of the reel body is more biased to the side on which the handle is arranged. Accordingly, when this reel is mounted on a fishing rod, the weight is unbalanced in the transverse direction, and the holdability during fishing operation is deteriorated.